My invention relates to a one-piece plastic clip.
A clip of this type is described in German Patent No. 77 29 057. This paper discloses a clip with a compression spring, which is formed substantially V-shaped and is connected by a film hinge inside in the vicinity of the spreadable handles. An unsatisfactory spring action results from this structure. A film hinge connection is proposed as a pivot bearing, which has the disadvantage that it is very easily broken. Moreover such a clip is expensive and troublesome to manufacture.